Friday the 13th (InternetProblem Edition)
Friday The 13th (InternetProblem Edition) is a story InternetProblem made which was released on September 13th 2019 WARNING: Swearing, violence, and scary scenes are in this story Synopsis It's Friday the 13th and something can happen or can it NOT? Script TV Announcer: You're watching The CuldeeFell13 Show on Comedy SML CuldeeFell13: WHAT IS UP? InternetProblem: The football shaped CuldeeFell13: Don't do it InternetProblem: I wish the show was online so we can do more! Bowser Junior: TV's dying Woody: Yeah I don't remember this happening in a episode Bowser Junior: Hey woody Woody: What do you want to do? Bowser Junior: What do you want to do? Woody: Wanna eat out Bowser Junior: I've been wanting Pizza Hut all day Woody: I can take you Bowser: DID I JUST HEAR SOMEONE'S TAKING MY SON TO PIZZA HUT? Woody: Yeah Bowser Junior: Are we there yet? Woody: Yes Bowser: Finally Woody: What pizza do you all want? Bowser Junior: I would like a plain pizza Bowser: Mushrooms Woody: Hey can I have 3 pizzas one of a plain, shrimpo and mushroom pizza Pizza Hut Worker: Alright 36 minutes later Pizza Hut Worker: Sorry it took so long it takes a while to cook 3 pizzas Woody: Here's the food Bowser: Wait what is this newspaper? Woody: It says in "KID DROWNS IN NEWSPAPER" Bowser Junior: It says Friday September 13th 1957 Woody: That was 60 years ago Bowser: No It's 2 months from being 60 years ago Bowser Junior: It looks like the lake behind the house Woody: Jesus Police Goodman: Did I just hear someone drowned in lake mkay? Bowser: No it was 62 years ago Police Goodman: Oh yeah my grandad told me that Incorrect flashback shows Goodman's Dad: Hey dad can I go swimming in the lake? Goodman's Grandad: NO THERE'S A MONSTER IN THERE HE'S GONNA EAT YA UP Goodman's Dad: Ah sucks Police Goodman: What the fuck was that mkay? Woody: That has to be the wrong flashback Police Goodman: Yeah Bowser Junior: Is he dead? Police Goodman: Mostly Bowser: WHAT? Police Goodman: He comes back to life every Friday the 13th killing everyone cause he's upset nobody helped him Bowser Junior: Wait when is the next Friday the 13th? Police Goodman: WAIT IT'S TODAY! Bowser: No way Police Goodman: Yeah and it almost marks 62 years since he drowned and 3 months later he started killing people Bowser Junior: OH NO Police Goodman: I gotta go, there's gonna be lots of murders tonight Joseph: I heard were gonna die Bowser Junior: No Woody: Let's go home Mario: This is gonna be one good meal tonight Woody: MARIO Mario: What Woody I'm making my dinner Woody: Did you know that a kid drowned in a lake 62 years ago? Mario: I don't care that was over 6 decades ago Woody: But he comes back every Friday the 13th and today's Friday the 13th Mario: Let me get back to cooking you probably had a dream don't worry Joseph: Well someone's not taking you serious Bowser Junior: You mean Woody Joseph: Yeah but that was 6 decades ago Bowser Junior: Yeah and I got you Joseph: Indeed and I'm afraid of no killers Jason comes out of the lake and knocks at the backdoor Rosalina: Jesus who is that? Mario: Answer the door Rosalina: LOL it's not Halloween you are early as fuck you got like a month and 18 days haha and where is you're pumpkin and you need to go to the front door if you want some candy Jason hold out his knife Rosalina: Oh n***a you're really gonna kill me with that? Jason kills Rosalina Bowser Junior: I mean it was 60 years ago Joseph: 62 actually Jason comes in game room Joseph: Junior, look Bowser Junior: KILLER! Joseph: I got this with my basketball skills Joseph: WHAT IS UP BITCH READY TO CHALLENGE ME IN BASKETBALL Jason holds up knife Joseph: This is basketball there is no knifes here! Bowser Junior: He's real Joseph: Let me throw it Bowser Junior: Fine Joseph: Holy shit he is really good at protection, RUN Bowser Junior: the bathroom! Joseph: HE'S THERE Bowser Junior: My room Joseph: No Bowser Junior: GET CHEF PEE PEE Joseph: HOW DID HE GET THERE? Bowser Junior: Just tell Chef Pee Pee! Joseph: Alright Bowser Junior: CHEF PEE PEE Chef Pee Pee: What do you want Junior? Bowser Junior: THERE IS A KILLER IN THE HOUSE PROTECT US Chef Pee Pee: What is he afraid of? Bowser Junior: Water Chef Pee Pee: Here is a bottle of water, poor it on him Bowser Junior: KILLER TAKE THIS! Bowser Junior Opens the lid for the bottle with the water going on Jason Jason Voorhees: AHHHH Chef Pee Pee: It may last a few minutes though Joseph: IT STILL WORKED THOUGH Bowser Junior: Go upstairs! Shrek: Donkeys what do you want? Joseph: WE KILLED A KILLER Shrek: Isn't that him? Bowser Junior and Joseph: (screams) Shrek: He has a fire proof jacket now! Bowser Junior: Isn't water his weakness Shrek: Here is some pee I'm sure he will not like that Bowser Junior: OKAY DIE Jason Voorhees: THAT WAS DISGUSTING Shrek: Run a shower Joseph: That will kill him Cody: These things are weird without me Bowser Junior: CODY Cody: Yes by the way why are you running a shower? Bowser Junior: There is a killer and were trying to kill him Cody: Is it the same killer from nearly 2 years ago Bowser Junior: Maybe, let's see who the killer is after killing him Shrek: DIE Mario: I thought I might come in Jason Voorhees suffers from the water in the shower, killing him Mario: I think he's dead Shrek: Let's see who the killer really is! Mario: Ugh the smell of a dead body Jason Voorhees: I'm still alive Jason leaves 20 minutes later Luigi: It may be a clone Shrek: I'll call the police Police Goodman: Did someone say something about a dead body mkay? Shrek: Yeah I did Police Goodman: I'll look around the house 20 minutes later Police Goodman: There is no dead body Luigi: Then he's still there Then it shows the lake at piece and the story ends Trivia *This story is based on the "Friday the 13th" horror franchise Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:InternetProblem Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Woody Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Police Goodman Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Jason Voorhees Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Cody Episodes